


【旧剑梅林】今天御主不在迦

by Sika



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika





	【旧剑梅林】今天御主不在迦

“这个还蛮好吃的呢……”

“对呀，毕竟很是废了一番功夫……等等！那个还不能吃……”亚瑟猛地回身：“不对，别用手指蘸着吃啊。”

“哎呀……”一手扒着铁盆一手正往里头伸指头的梅林被他一吓，盆没扶稳，半盆莓果拌奶油直接倒在了自己身上：“好可惜，才尝了一口……”

“该关心的是这个吗？梅林先生。”亚瑟看着他已然弄脏的家居服，叹了口气：“你的衣服……”

“这个不要紧。”梅林笑眯眯地用手指抹了抹沾在衣服上的奶油，又尝了一口：“一会儿正好换一件。啊……真的很好吃，太可惜了。”

亚瑟无奈道：“这个也不要紧，我重新搅拌一遍也不费事。你还是先擦擦。”

“唔。”梅林点点头：“不过……你这是要做什么呢？”

“做酒心巧克力，是给御主的回礼。”亚瑟递了块干净的布过去，却不料瞧见梅林一向笑意盈盈的脸上变了颜色：“酒、酒心的？里面加了酒吗……”

“加了一些，不多。怎么……”话到嘴边亚瑟猛然想起来，在他生前的世界里，那个完全沾不得酒的老师。

不会连这个也……一样吧？

他小心地看着梅林，后者正咕哝着：“大事不好大事不好”，白皙的脸上也似具现化了他的话一般，泛起薄薄的红。

身为人类与梦魔的混血，继承了梦魔的体质，这要他碰不得一丝人类酿的琼浆蜜液。至于为什么碰不得……废话，那当然是因为碰了会陷入情热啊！

梅林靠在墙边，只觉体内涌起一股股热浪。他已有漫长的年岁没陷入此种窘境，无法自控的感觉陌生得让他竟有了一丝心慌。

见梅林仰着头紧抿嘴唇，亚瑟不免担忧地走近两步，开口问道：“梅林先生，梅林？你还好么？”

不好，很不好。

梅林下意识地扣住亚瑟想要触碰他额头的手。

皮肤触及的是掌心的热度，这片热似也要把亚瑟灼伤。金发的王闭了闭眼，他忆起老师说过的无法喝酒的原因，再想想此时梅林的情状，哪还有不明白的？

鼻尖嗅到的全是陡然馥郁的花香味，亚瑟知道不能再让梅林待在这随时会有人进来的厨房，他抽出被巫师紧握的手，以不容拒绝的力道将他箍在怀里，带着他离开。

梅林脚步虚浮，几乎是被亚瑟半搂半抱着走完这段回房间的路。当然，回的并不是梅林的房间。

他被热浪熏得昏沉的脑子还保留着一丝思考的余力：即便梦魔情热时会散发引诱交配的信香，但亚瑟这样正派的人，绝对不会趁人之危真对他做些什么。应该只是把他带回房间，然后找罗曼医生或是藤丸想办法。

亚瑟这样……正派的人，吗？

梅林心里竟有一丝道不明白的失落，却很快被他热潮打散。

亚瑟开了自己的房门，尽量轻柔地将梅林安置在床上，他摸了摸梅林热腾腾的脸：“梅林先生，我去联络……”

“别走——”

“我就在房间里，我明白的，你很难受，但很快御主他们就能帮上——”

“不，不——”梅林酥软的手臂竟不知哪儿来的力气，猛拽了一下亚瑟的衣角。

卡美洛的王并无防备，被这一拽，一个不稳跌在床上。

“不要让，别人，看到——”

亚瑟怕压着梅林，慌忙撑起身子。只见身下人半眯的眼里泛着莹莹水光，嘴唇翕动，亚瑟只听得他翻来覆去地几遍“不能、不要“。

“……可你……”这个姿势让亚瑟极不舒服，梅林身上花的香气似乎携着摧人心神的能力，缠上了他，在他身周包裹出厚实的茧。亚瑟是个正人君子不假，但架不住梅林已开始用那晕着薄红的脸颊轻轻蹭着他撑着的手腕，呢喃着他的名字。灼热的呼吸洒在剑士不持剑的左手，却引起直通心脏的酥麻电流。美人在怀坐怀不乱的人，怀中的美人定不是他渴慕的那位。

亚瑟微微凑近，在他颈侧轻声开口：“梅林……”

梅林闭着眼点了点头。

亚瑟深吸了口气，花香长驱直入闯入他的胸腔，要他想起战场上梅林用上的宝具来，风吹花瓣洋洋洒洒，他此时就像置于赐福岛上的高塔，塔的名字是……

高洁的王落下的吻十分轻柔，如挠在皮肤上的羽毛，很显然这样的触碰并不足够抚慰陷入情热的半梦魔。他想要更多的，更灼热的，更直接的，甚至更粗暴的。而非这样像带着珍视的温柔，这让他惶恐。

他竟会惶恐。

亚瑟仿佛知他所想，却依旧要贯彻自己心中的骑士之道，哪怕是床笫之间，他该做的也是守护而非破坏。

他吻上花之术士比花瓣还要柔软的唇，以舌尖打开后者并不牢靠的门，潜入那似乎也泛起香气的地方，勾着那心急着缠上来的舌头起舞。

这个缠绵多余香艳的吻持续了不短时间，亚瑟才终于肯脱下梅林那身被奶油弄脏的衣裤，霎时间巫师那莹白如玉的身体毫无保留地展现在剑士眼前，情热期的半梦魔一反素日风流，竟觉得这样袒裼裸裎太过不知羞耻，偏过头去不敢触及剑士的眼神。

亚瑟轻轻一笑，那双流光溢彩的碧眼盛满柔情。他抚上梅林的脸颊，温和但不容拒绝地要他转过头来：“请看着我，梅林。”

梅林觉得自己更热了，好在亚瑟没再刁难他。亲吻与轻轻的噬嗫落在他的胸前，当亚瑟的舌尖卷起他颤巍巍挺立的乳尖时，快意一浪一浪拍打过来，直要将他摁在地上，任那爱欲之神揉捏。

传说梦魔性淫，只被玩弄乳尖不到一会儿，梅林那憋了许久的性器竟未经抚慰便吐出汁液。巅峰跃下的刺激要他不由收缩着业已汁水淋漓的后穴。

“亚瑟……”他呢喃。

“我明白……”持剑的手像拨弄琴弦似的由胸膛流淌至下腹，指尖带着茧的粗糙触感让梅林绷紧了身子，随即而来的却是更加细密的酥麻、刻肌刻骨的渴望。

亚瑟没有多逗弄那还在不应期的半软物，手指滑过梅林的腿侧，绕了一圈抵达那正汩汩流出爱液的穴口。

半梦魔的身体竟会如此神奇么……

亚瑟惊叹于一张一合欢迎他指尖探入的后穴，竟能像女子一般湿润，咬合时那柔软的穴肉与湿热的蜜液要亚瑟不经幻想着性器没入时的快意。

当然，很快便不是幻想了。

用上三根手指的扩张做完，亚瑟解放了自己闷在家居裤里早已苏醒的兽，他勉力绞紧理智的弦，压着声音再问了一遍身下的梅林。

“进来……”

术士带着轻喘的话音刚落，那火热的蕈头已经抵住雀跃的穴口，一寸一寸地向里探入。

即便是足够湿润的后穴，接纳这分量十足的器物也很是费了些功夫。待整根嵌入时，两个人都轻呼了一口气。

疼是会有点疼的，但那一点星火般的疼痛很快被情潮扑灭。多年未有过床笫欢愉的半梦魔很快适应了王的尺寸，收缩的穴肉更是在无声地催促更猛烈地进攻。

亚瑟撑着身子，并没有什么九浅一深的把戏，滚烫的欲望一下下戳着、找着疏解的办法，梅林被他这实诚的顶弄撞得舒爽，微张的唇关不住急于奔跑出来的呻吟。

他终于肯偏过头来看在他身上勤耕细作的剑士，后者也正看着他，那双绿眸子和他熟悉的王阿尔托莉雅相似，该说，不愧是不同世界里有着同样人生的两个人么？

少女的名字让梅林在热潮中稍稍自拔，他带着自己也不知如何解释的情绪，抬手轻抚亚瑟的脸颊：“亚瑟……嗯，你在看……啊，在看谁？”

亚瑟接触到他眼眸里一闪而过的不自信，身下的动作缓了缓。

不是说，是不懂人类情感的梦魔吗？

这真真切切写在眼里的，难道不是人类的情感吗？

亚瑟心头火热，顺着他的手心蹭了蹭：“在看你，在看我眼前的人，梅林。”

他每吐出几个音节便冲撞一次，梅林竟分不清这时的心旌摇荡是因为被照顾到欲望还是因为他的话。

“那么……你又在看谁？”

二人的对视本以梅林偏过头去作为收尾，亚瑟却嫌不够，将同样的问题丢给他。

梅林没有再看他，却又抬起另一只手臂，两手环上了他的肩头。风吹花瓣洋洋洒洒，他此时就像置于赐福岛上的高塔，塔的名字是梅林，是他的梅林。

——

藤丸立香擦着嘴边沾到的巧克力：“啊，亚瑟！我收到你的回礼啦，放在餐桌上的那份对吧？谢谢你啦，挺好吃的。”

“嗯，嗯？”才刚起床洗漱完的亚瑟眨了眨眼，余光瞥见在另一边穿着白色高领家居服、捧着书好像在给童谣和杰克讲故事的梅林，才像反应过来一般对藤丸立香道：“御主喜欢就好。”

“不过好像和你之前做的味道不太一样呢……”藤丸歪着头点着脸颊想了一会：“算了不要紧，不过话说回来，你今天看起来心情不错噢，昨晚睡得很好吧？”

那边白色的人好像一瞬间绷紧了身体，亚瑟点着头笑道：“嗯，确实不错，做了个美梦呢。”


End file.
